The instant invention is directed to a portable winch system which is designed to be adapted to fit with a variety of sizes of vehicle load beds. The arrangement has multiple uses such as pulling heavy objects into the load bed, maintaining loaded objects in position. The system is designed to mount with variable size load beds and to be easily removed therefrom for storage or use with other vehicle beds.
Various winch systems have been designed for use with vehicles of various sizes. Usually these devices are designed for use with a boom assembly and are incorporated with permanently mounted assemblies and drive systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,371; 3,613,918; 3,794,192; and 3,888,368 show examples of such types of systems. Another known arrangement involves incorporating a frame beyond the end of the bed and utilizing a winch system to lift the load vertically above the bed before bringing it over the bed and in loading position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,089; 4,239,440; 4,383,791; and 5,028,198 show such type devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,461 is directed to a bale loader which incorporates chains wrapped about a hay bale. The chain is subsequently drawn by one end toward the bed which action rolls the hay bale onto the bed.
None of the referred to patents disclose the concept of removably mounting a winch with a vehicle bed nor structure which allows the winch adjustable positions widthwise of the bed. No reference teaches a winch system capable of mounting with vehicle beds of varying sizes. No reference teaches the concept of a powered winch system designed to draw cargo into the vehicle bed at selected positions across the width of the bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a low cost and light weight winch system.
Another object of the invention is a winch system which mounts with vehicle beds of varying sizes.
Another object of the invention is a winch system which is easily removed from vehicle beds.
Another object of the invention is a winch system which may be easily stored.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable winch system capable of adjustably supporting the winch in selected positions across the width and length of the bed.